Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{3}{10}-1\dfrac{1}{10} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{3}{10}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {1} + {\dfrac{3}{10}} - {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{3}{10}} - {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{2}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{2}{10}$